


May They Love Whomever They'd Like

by pricingham



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricingham/pseuds/pricingham
Summary: for that is none of my goshdang business — the Lord, Arnold 7:9





	May They Love Whomever They'd Like

**Author's Note:**

> i hit 100 followers on my bom blog and thought id celebrate it w this fcnfng

They sit together watching the sunset, the three of them, on a bench near the district’s headquarters. The following day they’ll have to go back to America and none of them are ready.

Nabulungi sighs as the sun disappears into the ground.

“I’m still not used to it,” Kevin says, breaking the silence.

“Me neither,” whispers Arnold. He takes in a breath and smiles, something soft with a hint of sadness.

Nabulungi kisses his cheek and a toothy grin like only Arnold could give replaces the smile. “I love you both.”

“I love you too, Nabu!,” Arnold says, holding her close for a hug.

She laughs then gets up and walks to Kevin. With a smile she sits on his lap, one arm around his neck. “And you?”

Kevin smiles and nods, hugging her as well. “I love you too.”

“Well,” she says, getting up, “I must go. I’ll see you boys tomorrow.”

Arnold smiles at her and watches her leave. His chest feels slightly hollow; he’s never quite liked someone as much as he likes Nabulungi. Well, maybe except for the guy who sits next to him now. He likes them both equally as much.

“I’ll miss her,” Kevin says, his voice soft. Arnold’s heart skips a beat and he blames it on anxiety.

“Me too. She’s still the hottest shade of black I’ve ever seen.”

Kevin chortles. Arnold looks at him, almost shyly, and smiles. It makes him happy when Kevin laughs. Or when he smiles. Or when he breathes. Kevin is looking back at him now and Arnold is holding in a breath. _Don’t say anything, don’t screw this up._

He almost squeals when Kevin kisses him. Or something of the sort. It’s quick, a brush of lips rather than an actual kiss, but it still makes him feel like he’s in Paradise. “Sorry,” he whispers and Arnold is fast to yell “No!”s.

“No, no! Kevin, it’s okay!,” he reassures through the enormous grin plastered to his face. “It’s more than okay!”

“But… You’re with Nabulungi.”

“And?! I love her the same as you! I…! I love you, Kevin!”

Kevin stares at him and even though he feels like a complete idiot, Arnold’s smile doesn’t fade an inch. Then the slight frown disappears and is replaced by a soft smile. “I love you too.” And the smile fades. “But… The Book of Mormon, it doesn’t…”

“Kevin, Kevin, Kevin,” Arnold says, shaking his head. He picks up his copy of The Book of Arnold from the bench and hits Kevin’s forehead lightly with it. “We left that behind! We go by The Book of Arnold now and it says,” he clears his throat and opens the small red book on a random page, “‘Arnold 7:9 — And the Lord said, ‘may they love whomever they’d like for that is none of my goshdang business’!”

“...You made that up on the spot.”

Arnold looks from the page to Kevin, and back to the page. “Okay, listen, it’s in here somewhere!”

Kevin laughs and puts a hand to Arnold’s cheek. Arnold takes in a breath and closes his eyes, his face burning and hands shaking.

It’s an actual, real kiss now. And it’s soft and gentle and loving, everything Arnold ever dreamed it would be. His hands are pulling at Kevin’s trousers and he’s kissing back the best he can.


End file.
